With the development of consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones including display panels and cameras, the requirements of people on these products have not only been limited on their functions, but also turned to design, artistry and good visual experience. For example, a full screen with a high screen-to-body ratio is becoming more and more popular. The so-called screen-to-body ratio is the ratio of the screen area to the entire machine area, and a higher screen-to-body ratio can bring a better visual experience to the user.
Using the mobile phone as an example, since components such as a camera, a light sensor and the like need to be placed on the front of the mobile phone, an existing solution is generally to design a non-display area at the top of the screen, such as the “notch screen”, “waterdrop screen” and other widely adopted solutions, but it is difficult to achieve the real full-screen display effect.